A known lighting device included in a liquid crystal display device includes a light source and a light guide member. Light rays emitted by the light source enter the light guide member through a light entering portion of the light guide member and exit the light guide member through a light exiting portion to illuminate a display panel. The light guide member has a round shape. The light source includes light source components that are arranged at a periphery of the light guide member such that light rays from the light source components cross one another. An example of such a lighting device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-199971.
An amount of light exiting from the lighting device disclosed in the above publication through the light exiting portion tends to locally increase on an opposite side from the light entering portion with the center therebetween. This may cause unevenness in the amount of light exiting from the lighting device through the light exiting portion. Such unevenness may cause uneven brightness. The uneven brightness may become further recognizable in a liquid crystal panel using light from a lighting device and including a frame in decreased size.